Afflicted
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: Living with older brothers is hard, especially when they tormented you. Sam knows that feeling all too well. She was annoyed by them, taunted by them, afflicted by them... AU
1. Football

**I... am on a roll. :D**

**Maybe I should be working on my other stories... but I have a very tiny attention span and this story is actually finished! I should get an applause for that.  
><strong>

**AU, Sam and Danny know each other but aren't friends, so this shall be interesting... lol The word 'shall' makes me laugh...**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Sam knew about football, it'd be that it sucked. She didn't hate the sport itself, she actually liked it, but then her brothers Gabriel and Joshua ruined it. They took up football in middle school and continued it to high school. Ever since they made the team, her parents always made her come with them to their games, which Sam thought was pointless since she never did anything. They'd cheer and she's wish she was anywhere but there. She didn't know why they bring her, once her brothers stepped out onto the field, her parents would forget she was sitting right next to them atop of the bleachers and watch them with such intensity. She'd usually take that to her advantage and sneak away to the park near by then come back right before the game would end, which would be now.<p>

Tonight, her parents dragged her to yet another game and she spent it in the park, carving her name into poles and using sharpie to tag the swings. Seeing the game was almost over, she started to head back. Once again her brothers' team won thanks to Gabe the running back and Josh the quarter back. Her parents, Pam and Jeremey, were already down by them, congratulating them. Sam came up from behind them and put her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. Josh pointed at her with his helmet.

"Where the hell were _you _all game?" He asked. Sam mentally scoffed, like he cared. Him and Gabe would do and say anything to get her in trouble.

"I was sitting there the whole time. You probably got hit in the head too many times." Sam said. She started to head back to the car, if she was the last to get there, Pam and Jeremey would probably drive off without her, to busy soaking in the glory of their sons to realize. She got in the back of the van and Josh and Gabe took their usual spots in the middle. They headed home, Jeremey and the boys talking about their favorite parts of the game all the while.

"Hey Sam, what was _you're _part of the game?" Jeremey asked her suddenly.

"When it was over." She answered bluntly.

"Oh come on, aren't you proud of your brothers?" Josh and Gabe turned around to look at her, their expressions saying 'You better be.' She sent them a glare before looking out the window.

"Proud of what? Proud that they can tackle guys, catch a ball and run across a field? Like any monkey can't do that..." Josh and Gabe frowned at her answer. Josh took his helmet and cracked her on the side of her head with it. Sam rubbed her now sore head and didn't want to sleep, afraid she'd have a concussion.

"You're just jealous." Gabe said.

"Oh yeah. Really jealous of all the twisted ankles and groin pulls you get after the game is over," Josh unbuckled himself.

"Let me at her," He said. It wasn't fair that Sam could only attack them words and her brothers could attack her with whatever was handy. It's not like they'd ever hurt her seriously, just enough to show her who was really in charge. And she couldn't even fight back. Pam and Jeremey didn't want them to get hurt for football, since football was the ticket to a college scholarship.

"Leave her alone guys," Jeremey said from the driver's seat. Josh huffed and crossed his arms.

"But she doesn't even care," He said.

"Welcome to my world." Sam said, lying down in the backseat and turning her iPod on. By the times they got home, she managed to fall asleep.

"Aww, she fell asleep." Pam cooed. "Josh, go carry her up to her room." He picked her up bridal style and kicked open the front door. He went upstairs and went into her room, throwing her onto her bed instead of placing her on gently, waking her up in the process.

"Nighty night sis," He said before closing the door behind him. She rubbed her eyes as she got off her bed and went over to her closet. She changed into a T- shirt and shorts before hopping into bed again. She'd get Josh back in the morning.

It seemed to her that every moment was sibling rivalry and it was always Gabe and Josh against Sam to see who could gain more attention from their parents. There was rarely a moment when her brothers would be nice or would have a sweet moment with her, but that's how teenagers are she guessed. It was like they were in some sick sibling war, but to her, she was loosing.

* * *

><p>After waking up, throwing on a black sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and eating, Sam headed out the door and decided to walk to school instead of Josh and Gabe driving her. She just wanted to enjoy walking to school alone without them, she already saw them in school and at home. She just couldn't get away from them.<p>

She got to Casper early, but was in no rush to get there. All her teachers' did was compare her to her brothers, which is just what she wanted, to finally get away from them but have the teacher talking about them. She got to her locker and swung it open, only to have it shut again.

"What, you come here early to try to avoid us?" Josh said, leaning against her locker.

"To be honest, yes. And I have no idea why you don't do the same to me," Sam replied, opening her locker again.

"Because we _love _our sister." Gabe said amusingly, shutting her locker once more. Sam rubbed her eyes with her fists before turning to him.

"Back up away from me or you're going to be _loving _the feeling of my knee crushing your balls." He put his hands up in front of him defensively, but still had an amused smirk on his face.

"Jeeze, what set _you _off?"

"You two idiots! Just go ahead and prance off to class, tardies are bad for football," Gabe started to leave, but Josh pulled him back by his hoodie.

"Well, we came here for a reason. Me and Gabe have a bet whether you can fit in your locker or not, so it's time to find out." He said.

"You better not," Josh and Gabe grabbed her and was just about to lift her up until they heard someone go by in the hallway.

"Huh, I wonder what your coach would do after they found out this little stunt happened," They put Sam down and turned to the owner of the voice, who happened to be Danny Fenton. He stood there with an amused smile on his face, knowing what their coach would do. Gabe picked up his backpack and huffed before following Josh down the hallway.

"I didn't need that." Sam said, putting books in her locker. She's always been able to take care of herself, and she did _not _like the feeling of someone she barely knew saving her from her own brothers.

"Looks like you did." He said, leaning on the locker next to hers.

"Well, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle. So just leave it to me next time." He put his hands up defensively.

"Just trying to help." He said before walking down the hall. But for some reason, the little voice in the back of her head that rarely showed up was telling her otherwise. She shrugged it off, like she usually did. ...But yet again, no one else had ever stuck up for her, when she ever needed it, which was extremely rare. She put the debate aside, she'll make up her mind... eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I can't enforce enough not to bully. I know that's what this story is kind of like, but it's <em>just <em>a story. I am extremely against bullying. ...Now that I got that message across...**

**I think this is pretty good for a first chapter, I guess... review and let me know, but no flames 'cause I'll curl up into the fetal position and cry in the corner of my room in the darkness while listening to a Halloween sound effects CD... that was oddly specific...**

**If you leave a question about the STORY I will answer for you because I love you that much :D STAY CLASSY**


	2. Cahoots

**Rawr! I can't stop saying rawr for some reason...**

**For the question CrackHeadBlonde asked, no, Danny is not on the football team. I guess you thought that because he knew what the coach would do if he found out Josh and Gabe were up to no good. It's just a given that you get kicked off any team if you misbehave in school, like you can get kicked off if you have low grades or something. Hope that cleared things up! :D**

**So, on to the next chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam thanked her gift of being able to forge signatures so well as she walked through the hallways. She made a fake note saying she had a guidance appointment this period, which wasn't entirely a lie. The guidance counselor said she was welcomed any time, though he did recommend for her to come during a free period. But it <em>was <em>ninth period, and she rather be in the guidance office instead of class.

She made it to the guidance office, where no students sat. They were all too scared to come, thinking their peers would make fun of them about having problems and think their crazy or some bull like that. The lady at the desk didn't bother to look up and pointed to Sam's guidance councilor's room. She entered the room to find him sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk.

"Hey Sam," He greeted.

"Hey Salv." Personally, Sam liked Mr. Salvador. He was a young looking dude, who students hated because he was so strict, but only because he had to be. He pretty much let Sam say whatever she wanted as long as it wasn't vile because she was a student who actually obeyed rules and acted as a student should... most of the time.

She threw her backpack on the floor and sat in the chair in the corner of the small room.

"So what's up? Is it your brothers again?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Sam replied sarcastically, but not to be mean, but because that was all she talked to him about. "They team up on me all the time. They even tried to shove me in my own locker this morning,"

"How'd you get out of that one?" She wanted to say 'I don't want to talk about it', but if she wanted to do that, she wouldn't have come here. She huffed and shrugged.

"Some kid came by and scared them out of doing it."

"What kid?"

"Danny Fenton,"

"Oh, well that's not surprising. He's a good kid," Salvador said, taking his feet off his desk and sitting properly in his chair now. Sam crossed her arms and tilted her head a bit.

"How do you know?"

"He used to come here a lot last year and said he had a problem with bullies," Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. ...How'd he get out of it?"

"They picked on him because he was a scrawny kid. He got pretty fit over the summer and actually came to me a few times in the beginning of the year."

"But not anymore?" Sam asked.

"Nope. He doesn't get bothered anymore."

"Just because he's jacked?"

"The reason he got picked on was because he _let _it happen. Sure he muscled up but he doesn't let anyone get away with bugging him now," Sam scoffed, if only she could do that with her brothers. She actually used to get them back when they bugged her, but that was in elementary school, before they started football. Now that they're the best players, and she can't touch them.

"I can't say the same with Josh and Gabe," She muttered.

"Sam, why don't you try to talk to you parents about this?" Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "...Have you even tried?"

"Yes. They don't care. They take Josh and Gabe's side and always say 'They're just playing with you'."

"Well Sam, this sounds more like bullying than playing. I know you don't want to get the school involved, but if this doesn't stop soon, I'm going to have to." Sam jumped up and put her hands out in front of her defensively.

"No you don't Salv, it's fine."

"Sam, this school has a strict 'no bullying' policy." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, that's going well."

"We do. The bullies that get caught _do _get punished. And if your brothers keep treating you like that, then they're going to have to be punished." As much as Sam wanted that to happen, she just couldn't. Her parents would hate her if she was the reason they pulled Josh and Gabe off the team. And when people asked why they were kicked out, no one would ever believe her that 'sweet' and 'caring' Joshua and Gabriel Manson could ever be so mean to their own sister.

"No. I'll handle them." She murmured as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"You better, or I will."

She exited the guidance office and made it out to the hallway. She had no idea how to stop Josh and Gabe from picking on her. She could cry, that always seemed to get them to stop... but she was fifteen now, she wasn't going to cry about her brothers. She already tried threatening to tell their coach, but they both knew she didn't have the guts to.

"Hey sis," She heard from behind her. She didn't turn around, only to be joined by her two favorite people in the world, her brothers. "Coming out from the guidance counselor, huh?" Josh continued. "You're not getting us in trouble are you?" He asked, sounding a little more threatening than he wanted.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream to." Sam said back to him. Gabe patted her back roughly.

"That's our little sister," He said as he and Josh went down the opposite side if the hallway. Sam knew they weren't going to stop harassing her. To them it wasn't even harassing, it was just playing. No matter how bad she threatened them, they weren't going to stop. She thought back to Danny, and how he didn't let anyone push him around anymore, and how he helped her this morning.

And then it dawned on her, _she _didn't have to be the one to get Josh and Gabe back. The bell rang and she raced down the hallway until she was outside where the buses were lined up. She found Danny walking down the street with his friend who she recognized as Tucker. She caught up with him and tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey," He said. On the inside, Sam was panicking. What was she thinking? Wanting someone she barely knew to help her out. Well, he wasn't a complete stranger, they went to the same school since elementary, and had a few encounters with him before.

"Uh, nevermind. It's stupid," She said without thinking and turned away. Danny caught her by her shoulder and turned her back around.

"What?" She sighed and pulled him away from Tucker.

"You know how you stopped Josh and Gabe from stuffing me into my locker?"

"...Yeah,"

"Well, I'm tired of them pushing me around so,"

"So you wanna get jacked?" Danny guessed, more like joked. She gave him a look.

"No. I want you to help me get back at my brothers." He crossed his arms.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I can't touch them. If I hurt them and they can't play football my parents would hate me." She looked down and crossed her arms. "They already favor Josh and Gabe over me," Danny could hear the sadness in her voice, which was weird. Most teenagers would care less about what their parents thought, but it seemed Sam really cared about their opinion. Which would explain why she wasn't fighting back against her brothers like she would do if it were anyone else bugging her.

"But, even if they _do _get hurt, _you're _technically responsible for it."

"They're not gona get hurt, at least I don't think so. But, as long as I didn't physically do it, I don't care."

"Okay, fine. Only because you deserve it... and I like revenge." He said, smiling.

"Thank you. I will love you forever. ...But right now, I have to make it home before Josh and Gabe do." She saluted him before running down the street, literally running. If she didn't make it home before Josh and Gabe, they lock her out of the house. Danny stuck his hands in his pockets and joined Tucker.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked. Danny looked out into the parking lot, seeing Josh and Gabe drive by in their gray Volvo.

"Revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy, huh? I thought so... Nyeah. My friend actually looked nyeah up on urban dictionary. lol What came up made me laugh<strong>

**Review please guys. I appreciate all you guys... except the creepy ones... NAH! Even the creepy ones.**

**STAY CLASSY GUYS**


	3. Track

**Oh track, I remember when I was in that sport for like, 3 weeks. Then I had to quit because I tore two muscles in my knee. You'll find out why I'm babbling about his once you start reading. Which shall be now!**

* * *

><p>Sam tied the laces of her shoes tighter before grabbing her water bottle. It was time for her weekly run. Well, not weekly, just on Saturdays, Sundays and sometimes Fridays when she wasn't busy. Ever since summer, Sam had been training for track. When her family has asked why, she said it was because she liked to run, but not only that, she felt if she took up a sport like Josh and Gabe, her parents would give her more attention and go to <em>her <em>games too.

She was just about to go out the door when Jeremey stopped her.

"Wait Sam, I want Josh and Gabe to come with you." He said. She turned around to look at him.

"Why? They never came before,"

"Yeah, but they said they had some training tips for you." He said as Josh and Gabe jumped down the stairs. Sam narrowed her eyes at them, this was _her _sport. They had football. She had track. They never mixed sports, but it was just their way to get more attention from their parents, or steal her thunder.

Sam said nothing but walked out the door and stopped at the mailbox to stretch. Josh and Gabe came out from the back gate with their bikes and met her at the mailbox.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're going to ride our bikes beside you." Gabe said.

"And if you don't go fast enough or stop running completely, we push you into the street." Josh said, smirking at her.

"But I'm going to _have _to slow down or stop running to catch my breath." Sam argued.

"There is no catching your breath in track Sam," They both hopped onto their bikes. "Now run!" Sam muttered a curse under her breath before taking off down the sidewalk. She wasn't worried about slowing down or stopping. She could run at the same pace for fifteen minutes without even breaking a sweat. What worried her was what Josh and Gabe had up their sleeve, because there was no way they'd help her willingly without planning something first.

After twenty five minutes of running, Sam had to slow down. She was getting really hot and wanted a dip in the pool right about now, glad they didn't close the pool until October. Josh rode past her and pushed her down into the street. He was damn lucky it wasn't a busy road.

"Fail!" Gabe said as he and Josh skidded to a halt on their bikes. Sam glared at them before getting up and sipping her water bottle. "Get at it again."

"Can I catch my breath?"

"No." So she took off running again, but didn't go as long as before and eventually started slowing down, only to be pushed to the ground by Josh. "Fail number two." Gabe said.

"Activity number two," Josh started. "You have to outrun us on our bikes." Sam groaned and took a gulp of water before standing up. "Go." She took off, not surprised when she passed both off them on their bikes. And that wasn't even full speed. She looked back at them, smirking before speeding down the block, turning the corner and hiding, watching as they both sped right past her.

She started walking now, catching her breath and sipping her water bottle. She came across a building with the sign 'Fenton Works' in neon and saw a boy, sitting on the stoop in front of it, looking bored. He must've heard her because he looked up at her and stood.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hi Danny."

"What's up?" She shrugged.

"Training for track."

"You look like you're in pain,"

"Because Josh and Gabe decided to come along and 'help' me." He nodded his head, slowly understanding. He looked down the block before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Are they coming this way?" He asked.

"I guess. It can't be long until they come looking for me," He pulled her into the space between his house and his neighbor's and used the side of the house to hide. He looked out to the sidewalk to see Josh and Gabe coming down the block and kicked a decent sized rock onto the sidewalk. Josh over looked it and it hit his front tire, the tire slipping and the bike slipping out from under him. Gabe was too slow to hit the brakes and collided with Josh's bike on the sidewalk, sending him off his bike.

"Oh, sick collision!" Danny said as he emerged from his spot. "But are you guys okay?" He asked, as if he didn't do it. Josh got up first and pulled Gabe up with him.

"Scrapes and bruises," Gabe said, rubbing his head. "We've taken bigger hits in football," Sam came out of the alley when Josh and Gabe were too busy inspecting their bikes to notice.

"Fail." She said, crossing her arms. Gabe growled, most likely angry that she was able to outrun them _and _loose them.

"That's the last time we do this," Josh muttered angrily as he got on his bike. "We'll leave you alone with you _boyfriend _now," He said before both him and Gabe rode off. Sam scoffed and shook her head.

"Well, at least they won't come with me to train anymore," She said.

"Sam, I feel like I'm bullying them." Danny said.

"You're not bullying them. You're just pranking them when they deserve it," He pointed at her and went to say something, but dropped his finger.

"Nice play on words."

"Well, I got to get back. See you in school."

"Bye." She ran all the way home, only stopping once to catch her breath before starting again. She opened her front door to see Josh and Gabe glaring at her from the kitchen table.

"Hey!" Jeremey said as he came in. "I heard you outran your brothers on their bikes, nice job!" He said, giving her one of those one armed hugs.

"No sweat, literally." She said, resisting the urge to shoot a smug smile at her brothers. "Did they mention they totally crashed their bikes on a rock? A_ rock _Dad."

"When it comes to football you can tackle guys but when there's a rock in your way, you can't handle it?" Jeremey said. Josh slammed the table before getting up.

"It took me by surprise!" He yelled before going outside. Sure, being humiliated in front of Danny was fine, but _definitely _not in front of their dad. Gabe shook his head at her as Jeremey grabbed the football and followed Josh out the backyard.

"You know what Sam," Gabe started as he got out of his chair. "I am proud of you. Now give me a hug."

"I don't think so." By the time she got to the stairs, Gabe had ran up to her and grabbed her. She screamed at him as he hauled her over his shoulder, carrying her out to the backyard. She started to freak out when he approached the pool. "No, Gabe, don't! You know I can't swim!"

"Then this will be a good way to learn." He said, before throwing her into the water. It was in the shallow end, but it still freaked her out. She came back up and got out of the pool as quickly as she could. She shook her head next to Gabe, who tried to block himself from the water shooting out of her hair. She growled as she fixed her hair, not even bothering to dry off before going inside the house and up to her room.

She was so angry that her brothers could get away with everything. Whatever doubts she had about getting back at them were gone. She _deserved _to get them back. She and Danny had a lot of work to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, lame ending...<strong>

**Well, next chapter will be up soon since most of the chapters are already typed up, for once...**

**STAY CLASSY!**


	4. First

**My new youtube video is up today, which is my birthday! 15 baby! Oh yeah!**

**My rant is over.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam growled as she walked in a light drizzle to school. The time she actually <em>wants <em>to ride with Josh and Gabe to school, they 'forget' and leave without her. Of course it was only drizzling, which she usually didn't mind, but she'd be pretty damp by the time she got to school. And by the time she _did_, she was late. She got to her locker to see Danny next to it with a smirk on his face.

"Why does it look like you did something devious?" She asked him.

"Maybe because I did." He answered as he watched her open her locker. She waited a moment as she put her books in her locker.

"...Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope. You'll have to see."

"When?"

"After school during football practice."

"But I don't want to wait," She whined. Danny chuckled as she fake pouted and closed her locker.

"It's small little pranks, but I guess it's worth the wait." He said before heading off to class. She huffed and hauled her backpack over her shoulders, heading off to class as well. She hadn't run into her brothers the whole day, which she was relieved for. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them. And by the time it was nearing the end of day, she was anxious to see what Danny had in store for Josh and Gabe.

At the end of the day, she went to her locker, seeing Danny and his friend there.

"Do you mind if Tucker tags along?" Danny asked.

"Nah, I don't care." She replied as she opened her locker. She didn't care to empty her backpack and threw it in her locker instead since she could just come back for it after football practice.

"Hold on man, I need to go get me some poptarts." Tucker said, stopping at a vending machine.

"Is there ever a moment when you _don't _eat?" Danny asked him. He shook his head as he reached for his poptart from the slot. "Alright, now that Tucker's got his crack, let's head out to the bleachers." He looked at Sam and nodded. "C'mon Track star, I'll race you there." She smirked at him.

"No cheating." She said. He smiled and looked at Tucker.

"Ready… go!" They raced down the hall, Sam in the lead with Tucker behind both Danny and Sam. By the time they got outside, they already got screamed at by every teacher on the first floor, but that didn't stop them. Sam jumped on to the bleachers and ran to the seats on the top. Danny met her up there and collapsed onto one of the seats. "Damn, how are you not out of breath?" He said.

"Because I'm _in shape_." She said, stressing the words. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hey! I'm in shape,"

"Apparently not if you get winded running from the school to the field."

"Running isn't my forte," He took off his hat that he had hooked onto his belt hook and put it on his head, scanning the grounds. "Hey, where'd Tucker go?" He asked. He found him at the bottom of the bleachers, winded, on his stomach. Danny shook his head and ran down the bleachers and grabbed Tucker's arms, hauling him up to where Sam was sitting.

"Well, speaking of out of shape people," She started.

"…I… resent that," Tucker gasped out. By the time he was able to catch his breath, the football team had already come out on the field to practice. It wasn't hard to find Gabe, with his blond hair and blue eyes poking out of his helmet. Josh ran up to him and jumped on his back, he was always hyper by the time it was practice. They brought out the tackling shield, actually, they only had one because of how poor the school was. Gabe was up first, as usual, and Danny nudged Sam.

"Prank number one…" Gabe ran and pushed onto the pad, only for it to break and leav Gabe face first on the ground. "…Loosen the bolts on the training equipment." Danny finished.

"How'd you know they'd go first?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged.

"They're cocky and arrogant, of course they'd wanna go first." He got up started down the bleachers. "Be right back, I got to set up the prank number two." Sam just watched Gabe get off the ground, looking around with the face she saw often, the 'What The Hell Just Happened' look. Josh was bent over oh his knees laughing and the coach was looking at the Tackling Shield. She was too busy enjoying to realize Danny had come back, sipping on a can of Snapple.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"I filled up their water bottle with… you don't want to know." He said before taking a sip of his Snapple. Out on the field, they saw Gabe shake his head then Josh hand him his water bottle. They both drank their's, doing double spit takes. Danny, Sam and Tucker laughed hysterically until Josh and Gabe looked up and spotted them. They all froze and stared blankly back at them.

"Shit." Danny said.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run." They took off down the bleachers, and Josh and Gabe ran after them until their coach stopped them. They ran around the school instead of running through it again and stopped by the front entrance.

"Damn, they're on to us," Sam said.

"No! I thought that murderous glance they gave us meant they wanted to be friends." Tucker said sarcastically. Sam looked at him before whacking his hat off his head.

"You know, we can't just do pranks in school all the time," Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I get ya," He said. Sam then smiled deviously at him. "What?"

"I just thought of something extremely hilarious but a little painful,"

"For them?" She nodded. "I like it already."

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible cliff hanger, not to mention the ending DX The pranks are whimpy now, but their working their way up.<strong>

**My best friend Victoria was helping me and pitching ideas for pranks and said they should do something... involving turtles... yeah, I was confused too. She also said something about... nah, I'll save you the confusion.**

**Alright guys, I'm gona skidadle... is that even a word?**

**Anyway, STAY CLASSY**


	5. Second

**Lalalalalala :D **

**...I only wish I was that happy -_- Well anyway, thank you guys for all your reviews :D THEY make me happy!**

* * *

><p>Sam waited for Danny to come from in the kitchen. She had a prank of her own, but wanted him to come so she didn't have to act alone. She went into the living room for something as Pam went into the kitchen, <em>her <em>being the one to hear the knock on the door and to answer it.

Danny stood there, feeling kind of embarrassed. See, Sam told him they were only going to the store, if he knew he was going to run into her parents in the progress, he would've worn something better than a tank top and sweatpants.

"Uh, hi. Sam invited me here." He said.

"Oh, yes. What is your name?" She asked, letting him in.

"Daniel." Pam leaned into the living room.

"Sam, your friend is here," She called. Sam grabbed the rest of her money off the coffee table and stuffed it into her back pocket before going into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom, we're gona be out for a bit," She said, opening the front door.

"Where?"

"The store."

"Be safe." She closed the door behind her and Danny waited until they were away from the house to speak.

"If I knew I was going to run into your parents, I wouldn't have worn this." He said.

"You care?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't want them thinking I'm a slob. Even _I _feel like a hobo right now,"

"They wouldn't judge you by the way you look anyway," She looked behind her, noticing a lack of presence. "I thought Tucker was supposed to come."

"He's going to meet us there." By the time they got to the store, Tucker was already there, fumbling with his PDA. When he saw Danny and Sam coming his way, he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Hey Tuck." Danny greeted.

"Hey guys," Tucker looked at Sam. "You know, you never told us what we're here for,"

"You're about to find out." She led them into the store, Danny and Tucker following behind, not knowing where to go. She went down an aisle and Danny and Tucker stopped before it. She stepped into the women's aisle, you know, the aisle with the shampoos and razor's and… other things they need. You get the point.

"I'm not going to be seen in that aisle." Danny said.

"Don't be a wuss." Sam told him. Tucker giggled and nudged Danny with his elbow.

"Hey Danny, I dare you to ask one of the employees which tampons are the best," He said. Danny scoffed.

"I don't think so."

"I got it." Sam said, coming out of the aisle with a pink bottle in her hand. Tucker took it to read the label and quickly handed it back to Sam, mostly because he didn't want to be seen holding a bottle of Nair.

"Ohhh," Danny said, her plan dawning on him, "I see what you're doing."

"So do I, and I don't want to be apart of it." Tucker said. Danny waved him off.

"Then leave. But for the record, if they ask who was apart of this, I'm mentioning your name."

"Whatever. I just don't want to be there when you get punished for it. Later," He saluted them before heading back the way they came. Sam and Danny hopped on line to pay for the bottle before leaving. On the way home, Danny had broken the seal and opened the top, smelling it and quickly shutting it.

"God, that stuff stinks!" He said, wrinkling his nose. Sam took it from him as they approached her house.

"I don't think they'll notice." She noticed the car was gone, which meant her parents were out. Josh and Gabe's car was still there, but they usually walk around the neighborhood and go to stores. She opened the door a crack and crept up the stairs to see nobody home. "No one's home." She said, and Danny let himself in.

"I hope your brothers have their own shampoo." He said as he followed her into the bathroom. She reached into the shower and grabbed a blue shampoo bottle before dumping the contents of it into the toilet then flushing it.

"They do. But whichever one takes a shower first will be the first and last victim." She unscrewed the top of the shampoo bottle and squirted a decent amount of Nair into it before closing it and putting it back.

"What are you gonna do with the rest?" Danny asked. She scoffed.

"Use it."

"Ew."

"I never said where sicko. …Here." She tossed him the bottle. "We're going to have hide this in my room." He shook the bottle as they proceeded down the hall to her room.

"Are you sure you still need my help?" He asked, but with a smile on his face.

"It's only one that I came up with on my own. _You're _the master." But the truth was, she enjoyed having him, even Tucker, to hang out with. Her brothers never hung out with her, and she hated everyone else in Casper High. She almost forgot what it was like to have someone to hang out with.

They were interrupted when the front door swung open, and Danny tossed the bottle into Sam's room. Josh and Gabe came through the house and stopped by the stairs when they saw Danny and Sam on top.

"What are you guys doing in the house alone?" Gabe asked.

"Hanging out." Sam said, leaning on the railing. "And if you'll excuse us, we'd like to continue."

"Hold on, we're not finished with you." He curled his finger towards himself. "Come down here." Sam gave Danny a look before they both climbed down the stairs. Gabe looked just their dad, with the mean look he was giving them with his hands on his hips.

"What?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what happened at practice the other day, would you?" He asked, but in a tone that said he already knew.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because the one time you actually come to watch us, something goes wrong." Josh butted in.

"The training equipment is cheap and someone on your team could've easily switched your water bottles. Stop blaming me when something bad happened to you guys." Before they could say anything else, her and Danny went back upstairs. They went into Sam's room and she closed the door behind her. Danny unfortunately slipped on the bottle and fell face first onto the floor. "Nice." Sam commented.

"Shut up." He said as he pushed himself off the floor. He walked around her room before jumping onto her bed. Sam didn't mind, and kicked the bottle under her bed before sitting by Danny's feet.

"You know, one of them isn't going to take a shower until tonight." She said.

"Aww, I wanna see them freak." He whined.

"Then stay until one of them does." She grabbed a controller and threw a second one at Danny which he was too slow to catch and it landed on his stomach, an 'oof' escaping from him. "I'll play you." He propped a pillow up behind him as Sam crawled onto the bed, taking the spot next to him.

"Yeah, good luck."

They played for hours, yelling and gloating every time one of them won. Every family member came into her room at least once to tell them to quiet down. Nothing stopped them until about five hours in when they heard the shower head turn on.

"We're dead in about one-hundred sixty seconds." Sam said.

"Yeah, I could take him." Danny said as he sat up in the bed. As Sam went to turn off her PS3, she could hear the shower head turn off and the bathroom door swing open, the back of it hitting the wall.

"Sam!" Josh shouted before banging on her door. Sam and Danny pressed up against it as he tried to push it open.

"If he comes in here and kills us, I hope he at least has a towel on." Danny said. Sam looked at him.

"I thought you said you could take him,"

"Uh... well, yeah, but-" She opened the door and pushed him out.

"Get at him tiger," But she quickly regretted it, seeing Josh was a strong running back who works out like a maniac. "I think I just killed Danny... Ah well, I'm going to bed,"

"Sam!" She heard him yell, probably in protest of what she wanted to do. She huffed and opened the door.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol That's so what I'd do. And if you didn't get that, Sam replaced her brother's shampoo with Nair, which my best friend Victoria suggested :P<strong>

**So, if you happen to have any questions about the story, you can leave that in your review if you want  
><strong>

**It's late at night and I'm tired so, STAY CLASSY**

**PEACE  
><strong>


	6. Last

**It's late to put a chapter up now, but it's only 10 at night, at least it's better than after one in the morning when I usually post new chapters. Me and AngelTheLost are gonna make a zombie movie and put it on youtube... well, that's the plan for now. So I'm working on that too. And working on my very old story which I haven't even looked at in a while How It Works. Editing that as well... I think this chapter was written kind of sloppily but I'm not perfect. Enough of my rambling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>By the time Sam had pulled Danny and Josh away, Danny had bruises in several places. She was actually surprised that was all he got from him. But Danny was pretty fit too, so maybe it wasn't. After they had escaped Josh, they had locked themselves in Sam's room. Danny growled and rubbed his arms.<p>

"Jerk. I'm going to be sore in the morning." He said.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault my brothers are vicious creatures." Sam said, unlocking her door. Danny opened it a crack and looked out, seeing both Gabe and Josh's doors closed. He closed it and turned back to Sam.

"We're getting them back."

"So, you want to sleepover?" He smiled deviously at her.

"Perfect."

After asking Pam about it, they set an alarm on their phones to wake them up early in the morning. Thank goodness Jeremey wasn't home, he would _never _let a boy spend the night with Sam, though he did trust her. But it was just what father's do she guessed.

"Where am I sleeping?" Danny asked.

"You can sleep on the bed, but I might use you as a human pillow."

"Let me guess, the only other option is the floor?" She nodded. "I'll take the bed if you don't mind."

"Nah, I don't care." Sam crawled on one side of the bed and Danny on the other. She leaned over to turn her light off when she remembered something.

"Damn, the first track practice is tomorrow. Will you and Tucker come to watch?"

"If you want." She turned her light off and turned so her back was facing Danny.

"You know, Tucker's never going to let this go once he finds out," He said.

"Great."

They fell sleep soon after, but they tried to be cautious. They didn't want to wake up in an awkward position. It wasn't until two in the morning that their alarms woke the up. Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up as Danny rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm not turning the light on by the way," She said. "I don't want them thinking we're awake if they are."

"No problem. I can see." His statement was proven wrong when he tripped on his sneaker and fell face first on the floor.

"Really? You're gonna wake them up and they're gonna think we're doing something we're not," Sam said.

"That'd be hilarious."

"The hell is you're definition of hilarious?"

"You're about to find out." He looked around the room, eyes adjusting to the dark. "You wouldn't happen to have spray paint, would you?" She went over to her drawer and pulled out a spray bottle from underneath her clothes.

"Of course I do."

"What color?"

"Black."

"Nice." He said as she threw it at him. He shook it and stood up, opening the door a crack, looking out into the hallway. "You're parents are gonna hate me after this." He said.

"Hey, you never know." He snuck down the hallway along with Sam and stopped by Josh's door first, next was Gabe. Sam silently turned the doorknob and entered the messy room. Well, _she _knew it was messy though she couldn't see and grabbed Danny's arm as he tripped over something, preventing him from falling. He was thankful for the darkness for hiding his blush.

"Not my fault I don't have night vision," He said, shaking the spray bottle. "I hope your brothers are heavy sleepers."

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off and Sam groggily turned it off. When she realized what time it was, she picked up her sneaker from the floor and threw it at Danny.<p>

"Ow!" He said, sitting up and rubbing his arms.

"We have to get the hell out before Josh and Gabe wake up." They hurriedly got ready, and didn't bother to eat. They ran out the kitchen and out the door, leaving behind a very confused Pam. They started walking, but Sam picked up the pace.

"If we slow down now they're going to catch us in their car. We're running." Before he could protest, Sam took off running down the street. He sighed and ran after her, following closely behind. By the time they got to school, Danny was winded. Sam gave him a look and he opened his mouth to protest. "I know, I know. Running isn't your forte." She said for him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He said. She followed him to his locker where Tucker was waiting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. Danny chuckled and Sam just looked devious. Right then, Josh and Gabe came through the school, looking pissed. Not only were their necks spray painted black, but Josh's hair was still messed up because of the Nair. Nothing horrible though, it could be fixed with a simple haircut, that he didn't have time for. "Why did I have to ask?" They looked dead on at Danny, Sam and Tucker, and their feeling of enjoyment was replaced with fear.

"Shit." Danny said.

"Hide?" Tucker asked.

"Hide." They couldn't run through the school again since school just started, so they hurried off to their classes as quickly as they could before Josh and Gabe could do anything.

They pretty much hid from Josh and Gabe the whole day until Sam had track. Danny had promised that he'd go and he brought Tucker along, though she asked for him anyway. She didn't want to go home though, then she'd have to face the wrath of her brothers. She got changed in the locker room and got her water bottle before going out on the track. Danny and Tucker had to stay on the bleachers and not interfere. As training went on, they just talked.

"You guys slept in the same bed?" Tucker exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Either that or the floor." Tucker nodded and smiled smugly. Danny looked at him. "What?"

"You like her." He took his hat off and whacked him with it. "That doesn't mean you're denying it."

"Shut up, here she comes." Sam stopped to get her water bottle and Danny and Tucker went up to her. "Having fun?" She rolled her eyes and went to take a sip of her water bottle, but stopped then looked at Tucker.

"Hey, wanna sip?" She asked him. He gave her a look.

"I'm not gonna-"

"Drink it!"

"Okay!" He took the water bottle and took a sip, only to spit it out in disgust. "Ew! What the hell is in there?" Sam took the water bottle back and unscrewed the top to dump the contents out.

"I knew it. Josh and Gabe are trying to get me back." Danny looked at Tucker.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything."

"How are you going to do that?" He started to walk away from them, but called over his shoulder.

"I've got my ways."

* * *

><p><strong>O.o That ending was a little creepy...<strong>

**So tired right now, just had a whole conversation on Facebook with my friends by commenting on his status, leaving behind 409 comments lol That happens way to often nowadays**

**Anyway, thanks and keep the peace**

**Stay Classy  
><strong>


	7. It

**Oh my God I just typed 2,000 words, no wonder this chapter took so long to type...**

* * *

><p>Breathe. Breathing was hard to do when you were in track, or any sport. It's hard to gain control when you're running and jumping and moving around for two hours straight. But Sam was realizing she couldn't control her breathing even when she wasn't in track. Like sometimes when she saw Danny her breath would catch in her throat. Could you blame her? He was a nice kid, helping her with her brothers and taking the blame with her, even though he didn't have to do any of those things. She even told him he didn't have to do it anymore, but he said it was fun.<p>

Right now, her, Danny and Tucker were watching a movie, much to Tucker's disliking. He and Danny sat on the floor in front of the couch, and Sam sat on the couch, her feet between Danny and Tucker. As Tucker watched the movie, he clutched the popcorn bowl close to him as if it were his life preserver.

"Tucker, I don't know why you're so afraid of clowns," Sam said as she scooped up some popcorn.

"A very bad experience at the circus, that's why." He said. And watching the movie 'It' wasn't helping his phobia.

"I was there," Danny said. "A clown came up to him and hit him over the head with an inflatable hammer and when he was walking away, he tripped and fell on Tucker."

"Well, a very ugly, fat and old man falling on top of me would scar me…that come out wrong." Danny laughed, but Tucker's fear prevented him to. If his fear wasn't so bad, he would be able to tell the movie was actually really bad. And Josh and Gabe made it worse. They looked in their closets for Halloween masks, and once they found the scariest masks, they snuck downstairs. They abruptly jumped into the living room, making Tucker scream, popcorn going everywhere, Danny only looked a little spooked and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"The hell are you guys doing?" She asked. They took their masks off, Josh's hair finally fixed from the haircut he got the other day.

"Scaring you." Gabe said.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it."

"They did for me," Tucker said. Sam stood up from the couch and faced them.

"Leave us alone and stop trying to get me back." Gabe threw his mask at her, it hitting her stomach before it fell to the floor. She looked at it before looking back at them as Gabe went on.

"_You're _the one messing with us."

"Because you actually deserve it, unlike me who's done nothing to you in the past." They went on arguing and Tucker was still too frightened to do anything. Danny just didn't understand. Him and his sister got along so well, but putting Sam and her brothers in the same room was disastrous. Maybe it was because they were boys. Or maybe they were just jealous. Sam _was _the baby of the family, and the only girl. And girls got the advantage of the parents, or at least, that's what he experienced with _his _sister.

Before the argument went on any longer, Jeremey came in through the door and broke them up.

"Guys, relax." He said, putting one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on Josh's. "Tell me what's going on and I'll help."

"Nothing. You'll just taker her side like always." Josh mumbled as he shook Jeremey's hand off. Him and Gabe retreated up the stairs and Jeremey huffed.

"I have to come home to an argument? …And was it me or did their necks look faintly black?" He said. Sam shrugged and followed him into the kitchen.

"Can you drive me, Danny and Tucker to school for Track practice?" She asked.

"They're on Track too?"

"No, but I want them to come."

"Sam, I just got home."

"I kind of have to go Dad. All Track meetings are mandatory. Our first game is soon." He sighed heavily and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go kids I've never met before." He called. Danny and Tucker looked at each other. They guessed that meant them. They followed Sam to the car and picked the backseat as she got shotgun.

As Jeremey drove, he didn't say anything about Danny and Tucker. He didn't like Sam hanging out with boys, but she didn't have a lot of friends. She said it was because she hated everyone is Casper High and he believed her, she wasn't a people person. So he'd keep his mouth shut, but would keep an eye on them.

Practice went on, and as far as Danny knew, Sam was the fastest on the team. Well, Sam was the only person he was watching, unlike Tucker, who checking out every other girl. But Sam was the fastest, every practice run and lap around the track, she was the first to finish.

As she came by Danny and Tucker, she threw their water bottle at them.

"Test my water bottle." She said. Tucker shook his head and pushed it into Danny's hands. Danny shrugged and sipped it, only tasting water.

"It's only water." He said, throwing it back to her. "And they only did that once and it was a while ago."

"Yeah, stop getting us to test it for you." Tucker said.

"Whatever, I'm going in to change." She said.

They waited outside the school for her and started to walk home. They had already passed Tucker's house and he left them to go home. Sam groaned.

"I need to shower then I have to go to Josh and Gabe's football game tonight." She said.

"You go to all their games?" Danny asked.

"I'm forced to, but yeah."

"Me and Tucker will go with you this time."

"Will you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Tuck will be up to it." He saw her house coming up and went the other way back to his house. "Meet you there." He called back over his shoulder. She walked through the door to see Josh and Gabe on the couch, watching TV.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the game?" She asked.

"It's canceled. They're going to have to reschedule it." Josh said.

"Good. I'm taking a shower." Even though it was a while ago, she still checked her stuff to see if it was tampered with. What could she say, her brothers were set on revenge. After drying her hair and putting on sweats and a T-shirt, she was headed for the living room but was redirected when the door bell rang. She opened it to see Danny, with Tucker at the bottom of the steps with two bikes.

"The game was canceled." She said.

"I know. I thought we could do something else." She went back inside and grabbed her sweatshirt and shoes.

"I'm going out with Danny and Tucker, be back whenever." She shouted to Josh and Gabe. They looked at each other after she left before heading to the backyard. As Danny got on his bike, Sam hopped onto his handlebars.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they rode down the street.

"I don't think you care as long as we don't go to a football game." Danny said. They soon arrived at the mall, and Danny and Tucker chained their bikes up before going inside.

"Hey, when's your first Track game?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Next week."

"You excited?" Danny asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to win."

"I don't think that'll be a problem with you on the team." She smiled, but that smile vanished when she saw her brothers show up. She was surprised when someone actually recognized her as their sister since they looked nothing alike, but it was probably the last name. Gabe looked like their dad, with his blond hair and blue eyes. Josh's hair was the same color as their mom's but darker. He also had blue eyes and looked like both Pam and Jeremey. Sam looked like their grandma, so she looked like she had no relation to any of them.

"Damnit, why are they here?" She said.

"Hey sis!" Gabe said as they came up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the mall Sam, we happen to come here."

"You had no intention of going anywhere tonight."

"Well, we changed our minds."

"When, right when I walked out the door?"

"Yup." She huffed and kept walking, hoping they'd go their own way, only to be disappointed as they walked beside her.

"Will you just go your own way?" She asked.

"What? We can't walk through the mall together?" Josh said.

"Last time we did, I was twelve. What, I became too much of a loser to hang out with?"

"We never said that."

"Hey, isn't that our rival's quarterback?" Tucker asked, pointing behind Josh and Gabe.

"What? Where?" They both turned around, and that's when Danny, Sam and Tucker made a run for it. They turned down the hall and continued to walk again.

"What's their problem? They never want to hang out with me," Danny realized something and mentally chuckled to himself. They were being the big, overprotective brothers they were deep down inside. But he couldn't blame them, he'd do the same thing if his sister started to hang out with boys he hardly knew. Heck, that's what he _did _do.

"Let's just go before they catch up," Tucker said. Sam pushed them into a 'Claire's' store, which is right where they didn't want to be.

"I am _not _staying in here." Tucker said. He started to walk out but Sam pulled him back by his hoodie.

"Josh and Gabe both know I would never go in here. Just hang in here until they pass us." Danny and Tucker just stood awkwardly in the store, shifting and shooting glances at each other.

"This store makes me feel uncomfortable." Danny said. Sam picked up and pink streak off a hook before dropping it.

"Ugh, how do you think I feel." Josh and Gabe passed by, and they turned their backs towards the entrance, hoping they'd overlook them, which they did. Sam poked her head out of the store to see if they were gone before her, Danny and Tucker stepped out. Danny started to walk out but stopped abruptly, causing Sam to bump into him.

"Rest your legs Track girl." He said, slightly looking over his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto his back, Danny holding each leg on either side of his body.

"They're such freaks," She muttered, referring to Josh and Gabe.

"What, you think _you're _the normal one in your family?" Danny scoffed. She kicked him in the stomach, a small 'oof' escaping him.

"Actually, I'm pretty weird, Josh and Gabe are just weirder."

"I don't even want to know." Tucker said.

"Ooh, that could be a good prank," Danny started.

"I think I'm done with that. It's not any fun when they're expecting it." She thought it was time to admit that. She felt as if that was the only connection that they had, pranking her brothers. She didn't want to admit it earlier thinking he, along with Tucker, would stop hanging out with her. But she felt that they had hung out enough now to at least be called friends. Well, they better be friends if they're sleeping over, going to her track meetings and going to the mall together.

"So, you're just going to stop?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah, me and their relationship are never going to change, well until I get older at least." Danny got an idea and smiled smugly.

"Uh-oh. Danny hatched an idea." Tucker said.

"Yes I did. All you have to do, is work on something you both agree on." He said. Sam thought about it, and it _could _work, but it depended on what the situation was.

"Well, we all support animal rights. We could steal the frogs we're supposed to dissect." Danny nodded and smiled.

"Admit it, I have awesome ideas." He said.

"No, you have ideas that are so stupid that they actually work." Tucker said.

"Which is what makes them awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulate me, I actually posted a chapter when it wasn't anywhere past 12 at night :D But that is when I typed it...<strong>

**Hope you guys had/are having a good break... because I'm not **

**PEACE OUT and Stay Classy :DD  
><strong>


	8. Disappointment

**Tada! Just for you guys. I totally forgot about this story -.-' I finished typing my first ****Kim Possible story but I'm kinda nervous about posting it.**

**But anyway, here is the next chapter, it's kinda short ...Yay?**

* * *

><p>She tried to look adorable for them, as if that'd help her, but she didn't see herself as adorable, so she forgot that and just went downstairs where Josh and Gabe were sitting in the living room. She poked her head in before leaning in the doorway.<p>

"Hey guys, I need help." She said. They didn't even look at her.

"We know you do." Josh said.

"Not _that _help… though therapy would solve some problems. But something actually important." She went into the living room and stood in front of them. They just stared at her tediously, the tough day at school wearing them out now. "It's about frogs."

"Frogs?" That got their attention. She didn't know why, but their favorite animal were frogs. Not a dog, cat or even a panda, but frogs. She guessed it was a boy thing.

"Mr. Lancer wants our class to dissect frogs. He's keeping them in a container in his room and maybe if we get them out…"

"No dissection." Gabe finished for her. She nodded her head.

"Are you going to help?" She asked. The boys looked at each other as if to check with each other before nodding. Gabe stood up and smoothed out his shirt.

"Fine. But _you're _coming up with the plan." He said, poking her nose.

"Already done, and don't touch me… freaks."

* * *

><p>The plan was quite simple, the boys would distract Lancer and Sam would get the frogs in a box and hide them. Where? Well, they didn't get that far yet. Then she'd set them free somewhere after school. Lancer's class was empty this period, and Josh and Gabe approached the doorway.<p>

"What's up Lancer?" Josh asked.

"What are you boys doing here?" Lancer asked.

"Visiting an old teacher. I hear you have our sister." He walked to the doorway and that's when Sam entered from the backdoor. She opened the container and placed the frogs from there into a box she carved holes into. She closed the container and bolted from the room, almost running into Danny in the process.

"Whoa, what's in the box?" He asked. She shoved it into his hands.

"Can you hide this?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Just do it. Please?" He huffed and turned down the hallway. Sam sighed and turned around to see Josh and Gabe coming towards her.

"Did you do it?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"Now all we have to do is avoid Lancer."

"Easy for you to do, you don't have him as a teacher."

"Ooh, well good luck with that. We're going home early." They waved before turning around and walking down the hallway. Danny approached her from behind and put his hands in his pockets. She turned to face him.

"Where are the frogs?"

"There were frogs in there?" She gave him a look. "They're in the basement of the school." He started to walk along with her down the hallway.

"Hey, are you coming to the track game Saturday?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you wanted me and Tucker to be there."

"Okay. I'm going to avoid Lancer as much as I can."

"Uh-oh. You didn't get me involved with anything bad, did you?" She hesitated before taking off down the hallway.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>It was weird how one thing could change something, and that one thing did. They stopped trying to prank her back, but that could be because she stopped first. They stopped bugging her, well, it was more like they didn't have time to bug her since she was always going somewhere with Danny and Tucker.<p>

When she got home from school, Josh and Gabe were in the living room. She threw her backpack in the closet before going in the kitchen. But everything seemed too quiet and it was a bit unsettling. She lingered in the living room doorway.

"Just tell me what's up." She said. Josh and Gabe looked at each other before speaking.

"Since the football game was canceled, they rescheduled it… the same day as the track game." Sam couldn't believe it. No doubt her parents would pick the football game over her competition. On the inside she was torn, but on the outside she looked like it didn't phase her.

"That sucks." Was all she had to say to that. She opened the front door and took deep breaths until she got to the mailbox, where she took off running. It wasn't until she got to Danny's that she realized she had just ran three miles without stopping. She was pretty impressed with herself, but it still didn't make her feel better. She felt the three miles catch up with her after she rang the doorbell and bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked when he opened the door.

"I just ran three miles without stopping." Sam huffed out. He led her to the kitchen where she collapsed into a chair. He gave her water before sitting down next to her.

"So, what's up?" She sighed.

"They rescheduled the football game the same day as the track games." She drank the water in no time and set the glass down on the table. "My first competition and my parents aren't even going to come,"

"Did they say that?" She shrugged.

"…No."

"Then how do you really know that." He took the glass and put it in the sink before sitting down next to her. She sighed and raked a hand through her hair.

"You just don't get it. They _always _go to Josh and Gabe's games."

"And I'm sure they'll blow off their game for yours. They've already seen Josh and Gabe play, now it's your turn."

"What if they don't come?" He patted her shoulder.

"I'll be there." She nodded and started to fiddle with her hands.

"I guess you're all I need," He looked at her, "…for support I mean… and Tucker too." She added. She looked around a little nervously before getting up and going towards the door. "I better go before my parents freak out."

"Wouldn't want that."

"Be there Saturday?"

"Bright and early."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was LAME. I've been slacking off lately and I don't like it...<strong>

**Anyway, hüvasti nüüd ;)**

**PEACE  
><strong>


	9. Victory

**Ohmigod second to last chapter D: Ughh OHMIGOD I totally forgot that I'm going snow tubing next weekend so I'm not going to be able to update, I'm gonna have to update that week... SO read on  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For some reason, going back to the guidance office was so unfamiliar, despite all the times she's done it. Maybe because Danny and Tucker made her forget all her worries, past, present, and even future. That, and her brothers had left her alone, except when she hung out with Danny and Tucker.<p>

Mr. Salvador was surprised to see her back, or surprised she hadn't come back sooner.

"Are your brothers giving you problems?" He asked. She sat in the chair in the corner of the tiny room.

"Uh, in a way." She said.

"What'd they do?"

"It's not what they did. Their football game is the same day as mine. And that means my parents are going to their game."

"Did they say that?" He sounded like Danny, but that's what she didn't want. Danny pretty much ended the situation, but she needed someone to talk about it with. She just didn't want to have the same conversation she had with Danny.

"Well, no." She finally said.

"Don't always assume things Sam,"

"Yeah, yeah," She swiped a hand down her face and leaned back in her chair. "Danny said the same thing."

"That reminds me, did you have anything to do with the missing frogs?" He asked. She'd knew he'd get her eventually, but she wasn't about to tell him that. If she did, she could get kicked off the track team. Same thing with Josh and Gabe.

"We're supposed to be talking about my problems, not the schools'." She said, which didn't actually meant she denied it. Mr. Salvador sighed and clasped his hands together.

"Right… Sam, you actually have to talk to your parents instead of assuming what they're gonna do. I've been telling you that for months."

"I know…" The bell rang and she gathered her things up. She was at the doorway when he called out to her.

"Good luck tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks Salv."

* * *

><p>It was the big day, as Sam liked to call it. But it was also Josh and Gabe's day too. She hadn't even talked to her parents about which game they were going to, and frankly, she tried not to care. Her and her brothers' games were at different schools, her's at Casper High, but the football games started first. Sam would be walking there since her parents didn't come home until a half and hour after she had to be there. She got dressed in her track uniform and went downstairs where Josh and Gabe were, in their uniforms also.<p>

"Are you pumped Sam?" Josh asked. She proceeded to the fridge and pulled out her water bottle.

"Yeah, are you excited for your first game?" Gabe said.

"Why don't both of you shut up and stop rubbing it in my face." Sam finally said. Josh and Gabe looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"We all know Mom and Dad would rather go to your game than mine. But I'm done with you guys. I'm done competing with you, pranking you and I don't know why you've left me alone and tailed me when I went out with Danny and Tucker, but I'm sick of it all. Sometimes, I wonder what's the point of big brothers when they don't even stick up for you." She grabbed a hair tie from the counter before going out the door, ignoring her brothers when they called her name. She started running, everything she said sinking in now, though she still meant it. They've been mean and annoying ever since she got to her teenage years. Why? She had no idea, but there wasn't anytime to think about that now, she had a game to win.

When she got to school, her team stretched out, did some warm ups, then chilled out until everyone showed up. They walked up to the track and Sam spotted Danny and went over to him. He flipped his water bottle and smiled at her.

"…What?" She asked, recognizing the expression on his face. He pointed up the bleaches, and she followed to where he was pointing to see her parents sitting and watching.

"Did I not tell you?" He said, still smiling. She cracked a smile as well and rolled her eyes.

"You were right… but Josh and Gabe are gonna be mad,"

"Just get out there and kick some butt," Tucker said as he went by, a hotdog stuffed in his mouth. Danny laughed and pointed at him.

"What he said." She saluted him before joining her team and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She participated in the 50 yard dash, 100 meter dash and the relay race and smoked the other team. She even beat the boys and her other fellow team mates by being first in all activities she did. It was no surprise Casper won, and Danny really believed they wouldn't have won without Sam. Josh and Gabe's game ended before hers and they made it in time to watch her compete. They were surprised, they knew she was good, they didn't know she was _that _good. Tucker was even surprised since she was giving it her all, unlike at practice.

"Oh shit! Sam's got swag," He said to Danny.

"You can say that again." Gabe said. Sam was so out of breath and probably dehydrated from not drinking the whole game. Her team cheered, but to her, it was just a victory that would happen again soon. She walked over to her water bottle but never got to drink it, Gabe rammed into her and knocked it out of her hand.

"That was awesome!" He said. Sam just looked at her empty water bottle depressingly. Danny handed his to her but her parents started talking before she got to take a sip.

"We're so proud of you Sam, you did great!" Pam said.

"Yeah, I swear I saw smoke come out of your feet." Tucker said.

"We're so coming next game." Josh said. Sam looked at them.

"You're not mad Mom and Dad came to see my game instead of yours?" She asked.

"No way! They always watch us, but we're going to be gone next year, so it's _your _turn to keep up the 'Manson sport streak.'" He said. They smiled and Sam took a gulp of water.

"We'll be in the car. Say goodbye to your friends Sam." Jeremey said before him, Pam, Josh and Gabe went off to find the car. She turned to face Danny and Tucker, who were just smiling smugly.

"What?" She asked.

"You should've listened to me," Danny said in a sing song voice. She hugged him.

"I know. Thanks Danny."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Hey what about me?" Tucker asked. She broke the hug to Danny and stood in front of him before punching him in the arm.

"Thanks to you too Tucker." She said before heading to the car. He rubbed his arm, groaning a bit.

"He gets a hug and I get a punch? How is that fair?" He called after her. Danny chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh please, she hugged you because she likes you." Danny smiled.

"I hope so."

It was unreal going through this at a different point of view. The car ride home, the congratulating, Jeremey, her and the boys discussing their favorite parts of the game. And now that she knew what it felt like, she would feel pretty bad if her brothers didn't support her. Maybe that's how they felt.

They got home, and the first thing Sam did was take a shower. There was no way she was doing anything with sweat from two hours ago on her. When she got dressed, she rested on the couch, her legs sore and tired. Josh and Gabe came in and stood in front of her.

"What?" She asked.

"You were right, we should've been your big brothers instead of your big bullies. We just didn't know that that was how you felt. I guess you don't know what you're doing when you're jealous." She was definitely going delusional from lack of water. There was no way they would even admit they were jealous.

"Jealous?" She questioned.

"Well, yeah. Mom and Dad always favor you and you always get what you want. And Josh is the middle child. If even I'm feeling threatened, how do you think _he _feels?" Josh just gave her a puppy dog pout and nodded. She cracked a smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"So you're going to stop bugging me?" They looked at each other.

"Nope. We'll just tone it down from now on." She got up and smiled.

"Good. You wouldn't be my brothers if you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter is next D: Aww it's kind of sad actually to think this is ending... it is for me at least...<strong>

**So anyway, review please and tell me what you think so far **

**Hüvasti nüüd ja näeme varsti ;)**

**BYE  
><strong>


	10. Epilogue

**Well, this is it. THE last chapter D: Enjoy it while you can.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Salvador sat in his office, playing with a spinner. He was confused, but happy at the same time. Happy because Sam must have solved the problem with her brothers of she hasn't come here in a while, but confused on how she actually solved it. He just hoped that she took his advice, so confusion surrounded him once again when he saw Sam walk through the door.<p>

"Sam? What's up?" He asked. He noticed she didn't throw her backpack in the corner of the room and sat down in the chair like she normally did. She just stood in the doorway, thumbs hooked in her belt loops of her jeans.

"Just wanted to tell you, besides the yearly, mandatory meeting, this will be the last time your going to see me." She said.

"So you finally got the situation with your brothers under control?" He asked.

"With some help, but yes." He nodded and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me too. Bye Salv." She stepped outside of the office where Danny was waiting for her. He held the door open for her and they both stepped into the hallway. She sighed.

"I'm going to miss him."

"He's not dead yet." Danny said, making her laugh. He grabbed her hand as they exited the school. They sat down on the little wooden, barrier gate that separated the grass from the cement outside the school, only for Danny to be knocked backwards by a football. Josh and Gabe came up to them as Danny got up.

"Treat our sister right Fenton, or the next thing we're going to be throwing around is your head." Gabe said. Danny rubbed his head as he sat down again.

"Trust me, you're not going to have a problem." He said. He threw them the football back and they walked towards the parking lot.

"Better get used to that." Sam said. He smiled.

"Well, I've got time to adjust. You _did _say you'd love me forever when I agreed to help you." Right then, Tucker came out of nowhere and punched him in the arm, causing him to fall backwards again. Or it could be he was insanely clumsy.

"I better not be the third wheel." He said. Danny just stuck his hand out and Sam pulled him back up on the gate.

"Never." He said. "And the next time I fall, I'm taking you with me."

"Cool!" Sam said before pushing Danny over again, who grabbed Tucker with him and they both toppled over. Danny groaned, for that was the third time he was knocked over. He looked at Tucker.

"I don't think you have to worry about being a third wheel." He said.

"I don't want to be _any_ wheel in this relationship... it's scary." Tucker said as they both got up. A car went by and honked, startling Tucker.

"I'll drive you guys home." Gabe shouted from the driver's seat. They all piled in the backseat, Sam in the middle with Tucker on her left and Danny on her right. Danny was about to put an arm around her but Josh interrupted him.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her when I have you in sight." He said. Danny dropped his arm and his shoulders drooped.

"I miss when your brothers ignored who you hung out with." He said. Gabe looked at her in his rear view mirror, she couldn't see, but she knew he was smiling. A content smile of her own grew on her face.

"I don't."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's over D: It's weird now that I don't have to work on this story anymore, it's finally complete. I'm contemplating on making a kind of sequel for this, but if I did, it would be a future fic, you know, of them a little older. I still don't know yet, <strong>**b****ut don't hold your breath, it's probably won't happen.**

**Kuni järgmise seiklus, hüvasti nüüd ;)**

**Review, please, for the last time?**

**And... STAY CLASSY :D  
><strong>


End file.
